


The Poems Of A Sinner

by LuciferFanfics



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferFanfics/pseuds/LuciferFanfics
Summary: Just poems i've written for the lucifer fandom.  You may however find poems form other fandoms as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

At first I was a shining angel, with wings as bright as light.

Beloved by all in the land of paradise, I lived with higher praise.

I was the favourite son of god himself, a valiant white knight.

Until he turned his back on thee, and turned my heart a stray.

He forced me to a kingdom below, on a spiralling downwards flight.

To a place where the roads are hot and air is set a blaze.

I had to rule a kingdom alone, cast out by family sight.

The only person I came to trust, is the demon by the name of maze.

I decided on a different path, one that lead me up.

Into a world where choice and sin, are infused into one single cup.

I didn’t know what this new life held for me, but it looked rich in the acts of sin.

However when I met a challenging detective, did my life truly begin.


	2. What's The Point

** What's The Point **

 

Today I met a godly priest, who asked me for a deal.

 

I shook my head and laughed and said, not a chance in hell.

 

I would never help a man of god, who prays at every meal.

 

I thought he was a dodgy priest, with intentions locked within his shell. 

 

Things began to up and change, after the targeted attack.

 

He had a hidden depth to him, that others couldn’t see.

 

Until he played a tune with me, that man dressed in black

 

It wasn’t until the man was shot, did I realise I was liking thee.

 

As he laid there dying, did my anger and rage arise.

 

I threw my head back in the air, and yelled at the skies.

 

What was the point of doing good deeds, when fate was chosen for you. 

 

I realised then, we would always be his pawns

 

But today I take a stand and say you aren’t getting no more. 


	3. The Life We Led

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is an xfiles one so skip of you wish.

**The Life We Led**

 

**Scully POV**

 

If you had asked me this, the day I graced your basement.

 

That our fates were forever entwined, I would have called you insane. 

 

You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw, those eyes a hazel encasement. 

 

You asked me if I believed in the unknown, to which I answered science was my reign.

 

We went out searching for aliens, an absurd sort of quest.

 

Till you told me of your sister, and her mysterious, untimely fate. 

 

I knew I could never leave you, when we still had much to test. 

 

We had to fight the shadows, the men of evil state.

 

We lost everything, in the war for humanity.

 

But the one thing I never lost, was you along the way.

 

 


End file.
